Unhappy Refrain
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Sampai kau menjadi kuat—aku berjanji akan melindungimu." —Melawan rasa takut dan bencinya terhadap suara senapan yang ditembakkan ke udara; Eren Jaeger memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat dan terus berjalan di sisinya. Ketika Rivaille menolongnya di hari itu—peperangan adalah suatu hal yang membuatnya tak ingin menjadi lemah. / AU / RiRen / Yandere!Rivaille
1. Chapter 1

_**The sound of my singing breaking apart, it wasted so much of my time.**_

_**With you falling in my hands, I cannot dare let you go.**_

_._

_._

_Kau membenci suara peluru yang tertembak di udara, bukan?_

_Apalagi, kau sendirian di kota sebesar ini._

_._

_._

_._

Kaki kecil itu membawanya jauh dari keramaian kota.

Mengatur nafasnya yang semenjak tadi dipaksa untuk mengikuti irama langkah kaki yang semakin cepat—lelaki kecil tersebut tak sedikitpun berani menoleh ke belakang.

Mengabaikan suara tembakan senapan yang berkali-kali menyakiti indra pendengarannya—

Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang kini mengejarnya di belakang—

Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan pilu karena ia baru saja meninggalkan Ibunya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

. . . .

Tak berani menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang—

Ia terus berlari di tengah gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

_**Unhappy Refrain**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1: Intro**_

_**.**_

_**By Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**Terinspirasi dari:**_

"_**Unhappy Refrain"**_

_**By Wowaka ft. Hatsune Miku**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Shotgun and a Telecaster; words aligned, how unhappy._

_._

Hujan turun membasahi—dirinya sudah terjebak di dalam labirin.

Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang terasa di tubuhnya, bocah kecil itu tetap berjalan di tengah hujan; tetapi, langkah kakinya perlahan semakin lambat.

Menggigil tak membuat rasa dingin di tubuhnya menghilang.

Menutup telinga tak membuat suara tembakan di udara itu menghilang.

—Menutup mata tak membuat semua kenyataan yang bagaikan mimpi buruk itu menghilang.

Harus sampai kapan? —pertanyaan itu berulang di kepalanya terus menerus; berputar dan berputar, terulang dengan kecepatan yang sama—seperti sebuah iklan yang selalu diputar selama tiga puluh sembilan detik di televisi.

Harus sampai kapan—ia bersabar?

Harus sampai kapan—ia berharap?

Harus sampai kapan—ia berjalan sendirian?

Harus sampai kapan—ia menangis di tengah keramaian?

. . . .

Harus sampai kapan—

Ia menyaksikan perang yang tiada akhir di sekelilingnya?

Dunia ini sudah seperti replika dari neraka; warna merahnya sama, panasnya sama, kekejamannya sama—ah tidak, bahkan dunia ini lebih kejam daripada neraka.

Kenapa ia harus terlahir ke dunia seperti ini?

—Kenapa ia harus menerima kenyataan yang menyakitkan seperti ini?

Tak peduli seberapa jauh ia berlari pun—

Ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa bebas dari neraka yang membelenggu dirinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Telapak kakinya sudah mati rasa.

Ia terjatuh lemas di atas tanah—terbunuh pun tidak apa-apa. Harapan hidupnya sudah hilang tertembus peluru beberapa jam yang lalu; keluarganya sudah lenyap semuanya, apa lagi yang tertinggal untuknya?

Rasa pilu; penyesalan; putus asa; sendirian—

—_**Mati juga tidak apa-apa.**_

Membuat nafasnya perlahan semakin terasa berat—bocah kecil itu mulai memejamkan mata.

Ia sudah lelah—kakinya sudah enggan bergerak; tubuhnya sudah kehabisan tempat untuk bersembunyi di antara celah bangunan; dirinya sudah kehabisan akal untuk bisa mempertahankan hidupnya sendiri.

Lagipula, ia sendirian di dunia seluas ini—tak ada tempat lagi untuk ia bersembunyi; tak ada lagi orang yang akan melindungi.

—Hidup pun untuk apa?

Perlahan—suara langkah kaki yang berlari ke arahnya kini semakin mendekat; langkahnya tidak cepat ataupun lambat, namun semakin lama, jarak diantara mereka mengecil karenanya.

Suara sol sepatu tebal yang beradu dengan tanah basah itu semakin lantang—_**Duk, duk, duk, DUK! **_Dan dengan satu suara paling lantang—

Bocah itu tahu bahwa mereka sudah ada di belakangnya; tepat di belakangnya. Mereka sudah berhenti mengejar karena targetnya sudah ditemukan—dirinya.

—Dan ia kini mendengar suara senapan yang siap untuk diarahkan pelurunya; tepat ke arah jantungnya yang kini masih berdetak tanpa merasa lelah.

_**Ia akan menyambut kematiannya dengan bahagia.**_

Terangkat dan kini mengarah sempurna; tetesan air hujan yang deras tak menghalangi pandangan mereka. Mereka akan mengarahkan peluru itu tanpa melakukan kesalahan—bocah dengan iris emerald itu yakin seratus persen.

Sebentar lagi, peluru itu akan menembus jantungnya hingga detaknya terhenti begitu saja—sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Ibunya. Dan ia tak sabar untuk bisa merasakan seperti apa rasa sakitnya;

Rasa sakit yang sesaat itu akan membawanya pergi dari replika neraka ini—selamanya.

Perlahan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, ia menarik nafas—

.

_**With wounds all over the body, **_

_**Game Over.**_

_**.**_

—Suara pelatuk yang ditarik itu menyebar di udara.

Suara yang paling ia benci—suara yang membuat telinganya terasa sakit, suara yang begitu keras sampai membuatnya tak bisa lupa akan seperti apa irama dan nadanya—

..Kemudian disusul dengan rasa sakit yang menembus di tubuhnya...

Sesaat lagi.

.

.

.

"—Mau sampai kapan kau menutup matamu, bocah?"

Rasa sakit itu tak pernah datang menghampiri tubuhnya.

Masih menutup mata—ia pikir, pelurunya meleset. Mungkin peluru kedua akan benar-benar mengenai dirinya.

Masih menutup mata—ia pikir, suara tembakan itu diarahkan kepadanya. Mungkin hanya meleset beberapa senti saja.

Masih menutup mata—

Dan ia merasakan sakit.

—Namun di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dan tubuhnya yang terjatuh di atas tanah kini terangkat ke udara—

"Apa kau tuli, bocah? Buka matamu!"

—_Kau benci suara senapan, bukan?_

Membuka mata perlahan—ia pikir, ia sudah mati dan kini sudah di bawa ke atas langit.

Membuka mata perlahan—namun, surga yang ia lihat warnanya bukan putih.

Membuka mata perlahan—

Dan ia melihat neraka yang sama masih ada di hadapannya;

Dengan seorang lelaki berjubah hijau yang berpijak di atasnya.

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah? Enak sekali ya, menjadi anak kecil—bahkan di tengah peperangan seperti ini, kau masih bisa tertidur nyenyak dengan damainya. Padahal kau nyaris saja tertembak oleh musuh tadi." Lelaki tersebut mendengus seraya melepaskan pergelangan tangan sang bocah kecil—membuatnya terjatuh kembali ke atas tanah. "Ikut denganku, bocah. Dan pakai mantel ini."

Melemparkan mantel berwarna hijau yang tadi lelaki itu kenakan ke arahnya—bocah kecil itu tak memiliki tenaga untuk mengeluarkan kata protes ataupun pertanyaan yang berputar di benaknya.

"—Oh, ayolah. Apa aku harus menggendongmu? Berdiri!" Iris perak itu begitu tajam; diantaranya terlihat rasa panik yang tersembunyi begitu dalam. "Ck, kenapa kau dari tadi hanya menatap ke arahku tanpa mengatakan apapun, bocah? Kau bisu?"

"—Rivaille, mungkin dia masih terkena.. shock." Lelaki lainnya yang memiliki surai berwarna pirang dan mata berwarna biru yang teduh kini masuk ke dalam pandangan. "Lihat darah-darah di bajunya. Mungkin ia baru melihat anggota keluarganya tertembak, dan ia kelelahan karena berlari."

—_Suara tembakan.._

"Tapi, itu bukan alasan—"  
"Rivaille, dengar—"

—Suara percakapan mereka semakin lama semakin memudar di indra pendengarannya—kedua bola matanya kini membesar dan kini, pandangannya tak fokus lagi pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Di benaknya terputar memori yang terulang—seperti menonton ulang acara televisi kesayanganmu di layar. Hanya saja—ini bukan acara kesayangannya.

Teringat jelas bagaimana darah menutupi tubuh wanita di hadapannya; senyumnya perlahan memudar dan diganti dengan wajah yang tak menunjukkan tanda kehidupan, memintanya untuk lari sejauh mungkin dan tetap hidup sampai ia beranjak dewasa—

Melihat banyak orang menembakkan peluru sampai menembus tubuh Ibunya, berkali-kali—walaupun nyawanya sudah terlepas dari raga..

Melihat tubuh Ibunya dirusak dengan tangan kotor mereka—

Melihat dirinya harus berlari sendirian di dunia yang luas ini; mulai sekarang..

"—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kedua tangannya menjambak ribuan helaian rambut berwarna coklat miliknya dengan frustasi; suaranya yang serak dan begitu kering berteriak setelah berdiam diri semenjak melihat Ibunya pergi.

Emosi, amarah, kesedihan, rasa pilu...

Dendam.

—dengan cara apa ia harus melampiaskan semua emosi itu dalam waktu yang sama?

Saat ini ia begitu lemah; untuk berdiri dan melawan mereka yang sudah merenggut nyawa Ibunya pun—ia tak bisa.

Untuk berdiri dan menerima mantel yang telah diberikan oleh pria tak dikenal ini pun—ia tak bisa.

...Mengapa ia begitu lemah?

"—Oi, bocah, apa kau sudah gila?! Irvin, biarkan aku membereskan bocah ini—"

"—Rivaille, hentikan. Sudah jelas dia terkena trauma," Lelaki dengan nama Irvin itu membalas suara rendah nan nyaring milik Rivaille dengan suara dalam miliknya—"Bagaimana jika kita membawanya ke markas? Disana dia aman, kita akan minta Petra mengobati lukanya dan Hanji untuk mengobati traumanya."

"Cih, merepotkan. Kau yakin bocah ini akan berguna?"

"Kalaupun tidak berguna, tak ada salahnya menolong seseorang, bukan?" Irvin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bocah kecil tersebut—"Siapa namamu, nak? Berapa umurmu?"

—Nama? Umur?

Apa dua hal itu penting untuk saat ini?

Yang ada di benak bocah itu hanya Ibunya; bagaimana ia selalu mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuknya, bagaimana ia selalu membelai lembut kepalanya ketika bocah itu bersedih; bagaimana Ibunya selalu tersenyum dengan lembut; bagaimana Ibunya selalu membiarkan sang bocah tidur di pangkuannya—

—Dan semua yang ia miliki itu direbut begitu saja. Hilang. Lenyap.

—Tak akan bisa kembali lagi.

"—Ibu..."

Bahkan suaranya yang begitu serak saat ini tak sanggup memanggil namanya; ia merasa begitu lemah seiring dengan wajah Ibunya yang selalu tergambar di dalam benak. Semakin ia mengingat bagaimana wajah Ibunya ketika meminta bocah itu untuk lari—semakin juga ia merasa bahwa dirinya terlalu lemah.

"Irvin, kalau kita tak cepat pergi, serangan berikutnya dari pasukan bidak hitam akan mengenai kita. Tinggalkan anak itu, atau kita pergi sekarang."

"Rivaille, Aku akan panggil bantuan ke regu empat. Masih ada sisa pasukan bidak hitam di bagian barat, tak jauh dari sini; biar aku yang membereskannya." Irvin beranjak dan kini menutup wajahnya dengan tudung jubah yang ia kenakan. "Dan kau—tolong kembali ke markas dan bawa anak itu."

"...Kenapa aku?"  
"—Oh, ayolah, Rivaille. Kau yang awalnya menyelamatkan anak itu dari pasukan bidak hitam; aku tahu kau tak mungkin menolong sembarang orang. Kau tertarik padanya, hmm?"

"—Berisik, pergilah kalau kau memang harus pergi."

Dengan suara tawa kecil yang singkat—lelaki jangkung bernama Irvin itu hilang dari pandangan; berlari menuju Barat, meninggalkan sang bocah berdua saja dengan tentara negeri mereka dari sisi bidak putih; tentara dengan iris berwarna perak bernama Rivaille.

—Bocah itu masih belum mau berbicara, ia masih memikirkan semua hal yang dengan begitu cepatnya terjadi di depan mata—

Ibunya yang sudah mati, dirinya yang berlari, dunia yang seperti neraka tiada henti...

"Ibu—"

Ibunya yang sudah pergi—

"Ibu..."

Ibunya yang tak akan kembali lagi—

Rivaille kembali menutup mulutnya; awalnya ia ingin meleparkan banyak kata-kata kasar kepada bocah yang masih saja bergumam tidak jelas di hadapannya ini, memaki dengan kasar agar bocah ini sadar dan ia bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Namun tak lama kemudian—bocah ini melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menepis niat awalnya itu begitu saja.

—Bocah ini menangis.

Di dalam diam, di dalam kesunyian yang hanya bisa mereka berdua rasakan di tengah suara gaduh peperangan dan gemuruh tetesan hujan—air mata itu mengalir begitu saja; memberikan banyak arti dan juga luapan emosi di tiap tetesnya, seakan bocah itu tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk menunjukkan perasaannya.

Rivaille terdiam—tidak, bukannya ia membenci bocah ini; memang menyebalkan, jika melihat ada orang yang sulit untuk diajak berdiri dan pergi, padahal kau berniat menolongnya. Tapi Rivaille sebal karena bocah di hadapannya ini..

Menggambarkan dirinya puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Tubuh yang kecil dan lemah, hanya bisa menangis dan menggigil ketakutan, dan terus membayangkan adegan dimana keluarganya terbunuh secara kejam—

Dimana ia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk bisa berdiri dan berjalan sendirian.

Bocah ini sama dengan dirinya yang dulu—lemah.

Dan satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini..

"...Bangunlah, bocah. Aku tak akan menyakitimu; aku ingin menolongmu."

Uluran tangan itu kembali muncul di depan wajahnya; kedua iris _Emerald _yang meneteskan air mata itu kini tak memutar kembali memori akan Ibunya di dalam benak.

Untuk kali ini, iris _Emerald _itu menatap langsung kedua iris perak milik lawan bicaranya—iris perak yang begitu bersinar..

"—Jangan menjadi orang yang lemah. Kalau kau menerima uluran tanganku ini; aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu menjadi kuat."

—Menjadi kuat,

Terus berjalan dan membalas tiap orang yang membuat ia harus kehilangan satu-satunya yang ia miliki...

Membalas tiap orang yang sudah merebut Ibu yang ia sayangi—

Membunuh mereka dan mengotori mereka dengan warna merah yang sama..

Satu-satunya yang diinginkan oleh bocah kecil itu saat ini, adalah—

"—Kau akan membuatku menjadi kuat...?"

Rivaille mengangguk kecil, "Aku berjanji."

—Menjadi kuat dan..

Terus berjalan.

_**Kau berjanji?**_

Bocah itu menerima uluran tangan yang penuh dengan darah; entah sudah darah berapa banyak orang tercapur disana, dihasilkan dari pertarungan yang mereka menangkan dengan mudah—melawan musuh yang sudah dengan kejinya merebut segala sesuatu yang ada di kota kecil ini..

Dan uluran tangan itu begitu hangat; tak pernah bocah itu sangka bahwa kata lembut dan hangat akan ia temukan dari lelaki di hadapannya ini; lelaki yang tadi bicaranya sungguh kasar dan terlihat tak peduli jika bocah itu ditinggalkan sendirian, ternyata menyimpan kebaikan hati yang tak bisa dilihat dengan mudah.

..Menjadi kuat—

"Siapa namamu, bocah?"

"...Eren Jaeger," Bocah itu menyeka air mata yang tersisa dengan lengan kaos yang ia kenakan—sorot matanya yang sayu kini kembali tajam; seolah ia sudah siap untuk menghadapi betapa kejamnya dunia. "Umurku sembilan tahun."

—Menjadi kuat..

"—Baiklah, Eren. Namaku Rivaille dan umurku dua puluh lima tahun. Ingat itu baik-baik; dan jangan lepaskan tanganku. Kita akan pulang ke markas."

_Menjadi kuat dan—_

_Memiliki tempat untuk kembali.._

Rintikan air hujan kini tak kembali mengenai helaian rambutnya; lelaki dengan iris perak itu membalut tubuh rentannya dengan mantel hijau yang begitu hangat. Tudung mantel tersebut menutupi kepalanya; melindunginya dari dinginnya tetesan air hujan yang tak berhenti.

—Ia akan segera pulang. Pulang..?

"...Pulang...?"

"—Iya, pulang. Kalau kau akan ikut ke markas; itu berarti kau akan menjadi kadet disana, dan disana akan menjadi rumahmu. Sekarang jangan banyak bertanya dan ikuti saja aku, mengerti?"

"..Tapi, aku takut.."

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti, bocah." Genggaman tangannya begitu kuat—ia tak mau melepasnya. "Sampai kau menjadi kuat—aku berjanji akan melindungimu."

Kedua iris _Emerald _itu kini menemukan kembali cahayanya;

Dan cahaya itu berasal dari pantulan warna perak bagaikan rembulan di langit malam.

_Menjadi kuat dan_—

_Menemukan seseorang yang bisa kau lindungi.._

"..Terima kasih."

.

.

.

_I tripped, giving up on my "one more time"._

_Making all these mistakes as I keep on rolling, all I could do was laugh it all off._

_...How could you say that it is happy?_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pojok a/n:**_

—karena Nacchan hobi sekali menumpuk fanfic baik oneshot ataupun multi chapter, lalu diabaikan, lalu _procrastinate _tiada henti.

-cough- uhum, halo semuanya. jadi... saya bikin fanfic multichap baru AHAHAHAHA –digiling-

Padahal tugas yang menumpuk aja belum disentuh sama sekali. saya menantang maut sepertinya..

—Oh, dan... ngga, Recon host club nya ga discontinue. Bakalan tetep lanjut, Cuma... yang itu belum dapet ide cerita lagi buat lanjutinnya ; A ;

Jadi ya, fanfic yang awalnya akan jadi oneshot ini saya jadikan multichap, tapi ga akan panjang—mungkin cuma empat sampai lima chapter aja, lalu fanfic ini tamat. Hore!

(tau-taunya tamat pas chapternya puluhan . jder.)

Awalnya, fanfic multichap yang mau digarap duluan itu yang **Demon Hunter Pandora**; tapi fanfic itu akhirnya di pending sampai recon host club tamat. Lagipula fanfic unhappy refrain ini memang ga akan panjang ko ceritanya, jadi saya pikir mending kerjain yang ini duluan gitu~ xD

Ide cerita ini awalnya dari lagu Wowaka ft. Hatsune Miku yang berjudul sama; saya denger songfic memang dilarang di Ffn, tapi kalau terinspirasi dari lagu entah deh boleh apa ngga. Soalnya saya disini cuma pakai beberapa artian lirik lagunya buat jadi cerita, ga keseluruhan dari lagunya ahaha dan saya rasa fanfic ini ga masuk ke songfic.. ah, entahlah.

Mungkin yang mau bisa denger lagunya; lagu Wowaka bagus-bagus ko, aku rasa kalian bakal suka :3

Umm~ akhir kata, semoga suka dengan fanficnya!

_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


	2. Rolling Boy

_Once more, once more_

_"I'll roll again today, "._

.

.

"_Sampai kau menjadi kuat—aku berjanji akan melindungimu."_

Hey, kau tahu?

Semenjak kau mengatakan hal itu kepadaku..

Menjadi kuat adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatku ingin tetap hidup.

.

.

_**Unhappy Refrain**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2: Rolling Boy**_

_**.**_

_**By Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**Terinspirasi dari:**_

"_**Unhappy Refrain"**_

_**By Wowaka ft. Hatsune Miku**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Failing again, failing again._

_After your search for mistakes, let's roll again._

_._

.

_**10 years later**_

"Kadet angkatan 104, berbaris di depan!"

Suara ratusan langkah kaki yang berlari menggema di udara—satu per satu dari mereka berdiri dan membuat barisan. Lelaki dan perempuan, tinggi atau pendek, tua atau muda—tak ada perbedaan dalam barisan ini, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu; menjadi garis lurus yang sama dan rapi.

Ambisi, tujuan, dan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua berbeda; namun, satu yang pasti dari mereka semua yang berbaris disini..

Mereka semua siap untuk mati.

"Komandan Irvin akan memberi beberapa pengumuman beberapa saat lagi," Kapten dari barisan kadet angkatan baru melantangkan suaranya, "Harap berbaris dengan rapi dan jangan membuat suara gaduh!"

Semua anggota barisan serempak menutup mulutnya, dan dengan cepat membuat tubuh mereka dalam posisi tegap dan sempurna. Wajah mereka semua terangkat ke atas, mata mereka semua memandang lurus ke depan—tanpa ragu; tanpa rasa takut.

—Dan lelaki yang sepuluh tahun lalu dicap menjadi pengecut yang lemah dan hanya ingin lari dan menghilang..

Adalah salah satu dari mereka—bagian dari orang-orang yang tak memiliki rasa takut untuk mati.

Untuk bisa menjadi kuat, dan..

Melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi.

.

.

.

Masih teringat jelas; sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia datang ke tempat ini—disambut dengan berbagai orang asing yang tak ia kenal, dirawat dan dilindungi oleh banyak orang dewasa yang masih mau membagi kebaikan hati mereka.

Eren Jaeger telah menjadi bagian dari _Recon Corps _semenjak hari itu.

Eren kecil yang telah menyaksikan bagaimana Ibunya terbunuh di depan mata; bagaimana dirinya nyaris kehilangan nyawa ketika pasukan musuh mengejarnya—saat itu, ia begitu lemah dan tak berdaya.

Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya terus bertahan hidup di hari itu..

"—'Sampai kau menjadi kuat, aku berjanji akan melindungimu'..." Eren menghela nafas seraya menatap telapak tangannya yang terluka saat latihan. "...Apa aku yang saat ini—sudah menjadi kuat dan tidak harus dilindungi olehnya lagi?"

—Ia sepuluh tahun yang lalu memang sudah berbeda; sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ia bahkan tak tahu caranya mengepalkan tangan dan melayangkan satu pukulan di wajah seseorang.

Namun tetap saja—ia belum bisa menyebut dirinya sebagai orang yang kuat.

Eren mengingat jelas semua rentetan kejadian dari hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di markas _Recon Corps_—begitu datang, ia disambut oleh banyak orang. Beberapa orang langsung memanggil bala bantuan dari tim kesehatan untuk mengobati anggota yang terluka parah, beberapa orang membantu komandan Irvin dan juga korporal Rivaille—yang telah menolongnya—untuk membuat laporan, dan seorang gadis cantik dengan surai oranye membawa Eren ke dalam ruangannya dan mengobati luka-luka kecil di tubuh lelaki tersebut.

**Petra Ral. **Setelah bertemu dengan Rivaille dan Irvin—dia adalah orang ke tiga dari anggota _Recon Corps _yang ia temui. Ia gadis yang ramah; kata-kata lembut dan membuat Eren menemukan sosok seorang Ibu di dalam dirinya.

**Hanji Zoe. **Dia orang ke empat yang ia temui di cabang militer ini; orang yang agak aneh, namun dia—dengan ajaibnya—bisa mengobati trauma yang Eren alami sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan—daftar panjang dari semua orang yang memperlakukannya dengan baik tak bisa ia sebut satu per satu; mereka semua menyambut Eren layaknya anak emas yang harus dirawat dengan baik, mengingat Eren adalah satu dari banyak orang yang bisa mereka selamatkan dari peperangan.

Namun dari semua orang itu,

Ada satu orang yang memperlakukan Eren dengan sangat, sangat spesial—lebih spesial dibandingkan semuanya...

"Korporal Rivaille!"

Eren terpecah dari lamunannya—dengan cepat, kepalanya menoleh dan mengikuti sumber suara Petra yang kini sedang berbicara dengan seseorang—seseorang yang semenjak hari pertama memperlakukan dirinya secara spesial..

—dan mengingat hal itu sudah untuk cukup membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"Ada laporan bahwa pasukan bidak hitam telah membuat gerakan! Mereka membuat markas mata-mata yang tersembunyi di dalam kota—"

Semua kata-kata di sekelilingnya seolah tenggelam; rasanya seperti seluruh dunia kehilangan suara, dan fokusnya hanya kepada satu titik saja; lelaki dengan tubuh kekar yang tak begitu tinggi, dengan sorot mata tajam yang tak pernah menunjukkan keraguan..

"Berarti, ada salah satu warga kota yang berkhianat! Ini membuat gerak-gerik kita menjadi sulit—"

Eren masih mengingatnya; semenjak ia tinggal di markas _Recon Corps, _hari demi hari Rivaille akan selalu mengunjungi Eren kecil di kamarnya—mengajarkannya cara menulis dan membaca, memberitahunya banyak cerita dan juga pengalaman dirinya saat menghadapi musuh, bagaimana ia akan terus menanyakan bagaimana kabar Eren..

"Kita tak bisa menyelamatkan warga kota sembarangan, karena kita tidak tahu apakah dia mata-mata, pengkhianat, atau orang tak berdosa—"

Bahkan ketika Eren sudah diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke luar sekalipun—tak pernah satu detik pun Rivaille berhenti menjaganya. Setiap saat, Rivaille akan bertanya seperti apa kesehariannya di luar markas—apakah ada yang menyakitinya, atau adakah yang membuatnya kesusahan..

"Cepat selidiki warga kota yang tak memiliki identitas atau tak terdaftar—"

Tak sedikitpun sesuatu—atau seseorang—Rivaille biarkan untuk menyakiti Eren. Eren masih ingat, ketika ia dijahili oleh beberapa anak remaja seusianya di sekolah kecil Maria—

"Kita harus memeriksa dari daerah mana, Korporal?"

Di hari dimana ia menyadari sesuatu bahwa—

"Periksa dari daerah barat! Daerah itu paling dekat dengan daerah musuh!"

—Rivaille memang serius ingin melindungi dirinya..

Dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"—Dan dari sini, kau akan mendapatkan dari mana hasil X dan Y. Kau mengerti, Eren?"

"—Begitulah..." Satu tarikan nafas panjang ia lakukan, "Tapi tetap saja, matematika itu sulit. Untuk apa aku mempelajari semua ini? toh ketika dewasa nanti, yang harus aku pelajari hanyalah bagaimana caranya melawan musuh."

Rivaille terdiam sejenak—sebelum ia membawa tangannya untuk menepuk kepala lelaki di sampingnya, "Kau ini sudah enam belas tahun—bersikap dewasalah sedikit. Kau tahu bukan, untuk menjadi tentara itu—tidak hanya kekuatan, tapi butuh juga kepintaran. Kau ingin menjadi tentara terkuat, bukan?"

"Tentu saja!" Eren menjawab dengan antusias, "Aku akan menjadi tentara paling kuat—...dan membunuh mereka semua..."

Kembali lagi, 'Eren yang begitu ambisius untuk membalaskan dendam Ibunya'. Rivaille terkadang tak menyukai sisi lain dari Eren Jaeger ini; dimana ia seperti kehilangan semua senyum dan kepolosannya, berubah menjadi lelaki yang haus darah dan penuh kebencian.

Ia tak mau melihat Eren berubah menjadi orang yang seperti itu—

...Ia tak mau melihat Eren yang membuatnya teringat akan..

—Dirinya sendiri.

"—Dan sebelum kau bisa menjadi sekuat itu, kau harus mempelajari semua ini." Rivaille mengalihkan pembicaraan; ia menepuk tumpukan buku pelajaran yang tersimpan rapi di atas meja. Eren kembali pada raut wajah asalnya—raut wajah anak remaja yang polos dan ceria.

"Ukh—tumpukan buku yang bahkan lebih tinggi daripada aku saat duduk ini... memangnya aku mampu, ya?"

"Kau pasti mampu, Eren. Aku percaya padamu.." Rivaille tersenyum—perlahan menyentuh lembut sisi wajah Eren dengan telapak tangannya. Eren merasakan wajahnya menjadi hangat perlahan—ada perasaan geli dan aneh ketika Rivaille menyentuhnya. .

Rivaille tersenyum kecil ketika melihat lelaki di hadapannya menutup mata karena terkejut; tentu saja, ia menyentuh wajah Eren secara tiba-tiba. Rivaille sesungguhnya suka melihat Eren yang seperti ini; terlihat begitu kecil dan ingin ia lindungi.

Rivaille membawa telapak tangannya semakin jauh—kini ia turun ke sisi leher jenjang milik Eren yang masih menutup matanya. Suhu tubuhnya hangat—namun, Rivaille yakin ini bukan karena demam.

"...Hmm?"

Rivaille merasakan ada yang aneh—ia kembali menyentuh sisi leher Eren dan merasakan bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan tekstur kulit remaja tersebut; kulitnya yang lain terasa lembut, namun tiba-tiba—ada sesuatu yang kasar disana.

Rivaille melepaskan telapak tangannya dan menarik lengan Eren dengan cepat—mengabaikan Eren yang berkata bahwa ia kesakitan. Kini ia melihat ke arah leher Eren dari jarak dekat; dan kedua bola matanya membesar seketika.

"R-Rivaille-san, ada ap—"

"**Siapa," **Rivaille memotong kalimat Eren dengan suaranya yang dingin, "—Siapa yang membuat goresan luka di lehermu ini?"

Nafas Eren tercekat—ia kemudian mengalihkan arah pandang matanya. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya serapat mungkin; ingin menghindari pertanyaan Rivaille dan juga tatapannya yang membuatnya merasa terdesak.

"A.. itu.. aku terjatuh saat latihan—"

"Ini goresan pisau lipat," ujar Rivaille, "Saat latihan, tak ada yang memakai pisau sungguhan—semuanya memakai pisau yang terbuat dari bahan aman yang tak akan melukai."

—Kata-kata itu membuat Eren terdiam. Ia ketahuan berbohong—oleh orang yang baru saja berkata bahwa ia mempercayai Eren sepenuhnya.

"—Jawab aku, Eren. Jangan berbohong—tatap mataku ketika berbicara." Rivaille meraih kedua sisi wajah Eren dengan telapak tangannya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

_Checkmate_—tidak bisa membantah lagi. Ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Rivaille—ia tahu bahwa berbohong tak akan bisa membuatnya kabur dari pertanyaan lelaki tersebut.

"...Ha.. hanya beberapa orang bodoh di sekolah yang senang mengerjai aku, dan kemarin mereka sedikit keterlaluan.." Eren membawa telapak tangannya untuk menutupi bekas luka di sisi lehernya. "T-tapi, aku pada akhirnya menang melawan mereka semua walau sendirian! Aku hebat, bukan? Nilai bela diriku seharusnya naik! Hahaha—"

Eren mati-matian berusaha tersenyum dan mengalihkan pembicaraan—tawanya tak disambut dengan tawa yang sama oleh Rivaille. Ia masih menatap Eren dengan wajahnya yang hampa emosi di saat itu; namun entah kenapa—Eren merasa ada yang berbeda; wajah tanpa emosi itu terlihat sedikit dingin dan..

Penuh kebencian.

"...Uhm.. Rivaille..?"

"—Maafkan aku, Eren. Aku gagal melindungimu.." Rivaille kembali menyentuh bekas luka di sisi leher Eren tersebut—ia menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku.."

Rivaille membawa wajahnya mendekat dengan bekas luka tersebut—membuat Eren menelan ludah dan gugup ketika menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka saat ini. —Dan, uh, wajahnya terasa panas, saat ini.

"R-Rivaille-san..?"

"—Aku akan melindungimu, akan selalu melindungimu.." Eren dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Rivaille di sisi lehernya—panas. "...Dan aku akan melenyapkan semua orang yang mencoba menyakitimu."

"...? ...Ri—hya!" Suara Eren tak jadi memanggilkan nama tersebut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh sisi lehernya; sepasang bibir yang begitu hangat.

Dan Eren tersadar akan satu hal saat itu;

'_...Dia mencium leherku. —DIA MENCIUM LEHERKU!?' _—Jantung Eren berdegup kencang saat ini; tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Rivaille saat ini sedang mengecup sisi lehernya—hanya kecupan biasa, namun itu saja cukup untuk membuat jantungnya seperti akan meledak.

"Ukh—R-Rivaille—"

"Selamat tidur, Eren."

Rivaille melepaskan kecupan singkatnya tersebut dan menepuk lembut kepala Eren—sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Eren seorang diri di dalam kamarnya. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang; rona wajahnya bahkan masih tersisa.

"A...yang tadi itu.. apa?"

Eren membawa telapak tangannya—menyentuh sisi lehernya yang rasanya masih berbekas kecupan singkat; masih terasa segalanya—sensasinya, lembutnya, hangatnya dari kecupan yang begitu singkat tersebut—

"A—Aku harus tidur! Hahaha, besok 'kan sekolah pagi, ya? Aah, sudah jam sebelas!"

—Dan karena sensasi yang masih tersisa tersebut; Eren tak sadar bahwa Rivaille kini sedang menyeringai di dalam ruangannya,

Seraya menatap ke arah sebuah pisau besar yang tak pernah ia pakai sebelumnya.

"—Nah, kita mulai dari siapa, ya?"

—Dan Rivaille menatap ke arah buku tahunan sekolah milik Eren—mencari wajah-wajah familiar yang sering terlihat menyakiti lelaki kesayangannya tersebut.

.

.

.

Eren masih mengingatnya dengan jelas—setelah ia menceritakan soal anak-anak yang mengerjainya di sekolah itu; secara tiba-tiba, mereka dikabarkan menghilang.

Tak ada yang mencurigai Eren, anehnya. Mereka menganggap Eren yang selalu ditindas tersebut terlalu lemah untuk bisa melenyapkan mereka begitu saja; dan kasus kenapa mereka menghilang masih menjadi misteri sampai saat ini.

—Tapi...

Eren tahu bahwa ini semua bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan.

"Ah, Rivaille, selamat datang!" suara lantang Hanji menyambut kedatangan Rivaille di markas—membuat Eren menoleh dan bersiap untuk menyambutnya juga. Namun suaranya terpotong dengan pertanyaan Hanji setelahnya, "Eh—itu pisau bekas apa, Rivaille?"

—kedua bola mata Eren membesar seketika.

Pisau berlumuran darah—masih tercium tajam baunya. Pakaian yang terkena bercak noda darah, dan wajah yang terlihat begitu dingin—

_Apa kamu benar Rivaille?_

—_atau kamu adalah orang lain yang tidak aku kenal?_

"Ah, ini? Aku habis memotong babi—sayangnya, mereka semua ternyata tak bisa dimakan."

—Darah babi tak mungkin setajam itu aromanya, Rivaille..

.

.

.

Eren tak pernah berniat untuk membunuh mereka.

Meski mereka memang senang menindas Eren—Eren masih menganggap mereka sebagai manusia yang seperjuangan dengannya—sama-sama kehilangan keluarga karena peperangan, sama-sama hidup sendiri untuk menjadi kuat.

Eren merasa sedih ketika mereka lenyap.

—Tidak,

...Eren merasa sedih ketika tahu bahwa Rivaille yang sebenarnya membuat mereka lenyap..

"Kau sudah tidak ditindas lagi sekarang, 'kan?"

"E-eh?" Eren mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku sejarah di atas meja. "Ah—iya.. mereka.. orang-orang yang menindasku.." —Eren menelan ludah, "Mereka menghilang tiba-tiba. Lenyap begitu saja."  
"—Oh, begitu?" Nada kalimat itu tak menunjukkan rasa terkejut ataupun tertarik sama sekali. "Yah, itu bagus, bukan? Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi, Eren.."

Rivaille melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh kecil Eren yang terpaku di atas kursi kayu pasangan meja belajarnya; mengisirahatkan dahinya di bahu Eren yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Eren terdiam dan merasakan keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya.

—Kenapa ia tidak suka ketika Rivaille memeluknya saat ini?

Kenapa..

Kenapa ia merasa bahwa pelukannya terasa begitu dingin?

"_Aku akan melindungimu, Eren. Aku sudah berjanji, bukan?"_

—Ya, kau sudah berjanji.

Tapi kau tak pernah bilang bahwa kau akan melakukan segala cara..

Agar bisa melindungi diriku.

.

.

.

_**"Are you alright now? ..It's okay. You are steadily getting tired, right?"**_

—_**I'll stop breathing, now.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N corner:**

Halo semuanya

Bapak-bapak ibu-ibu semua yang ada disini~ *ditampar*

*uhuk* jadi... uhum, maaf telat update heuheu

Dimaklum saja karena author kebanyakan tugas (dan coret procrastinate coret), dan juga writerblock tiba-tiba menghadang ayeeey

Dan terima kasih kepada yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya:

**Alicia, syalala uyee, Azure'Czar, Kunougi Haruka, Kagamine Micha, devilojoshi, Guest, Miracle-ren, Hoshigami Sheia, itip, Carmelina Gabriella, **dan** Miharu Midorikawa!**

Juga terima kasih kepada yang sudah baca dan fave X3 semoga suka dengan fanficnya! (walau saya sebenernya kurang yakin sama fanfic saya yang satu ini huhu)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

_With Love,_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


End file.
